Thats What I Get For Falling For You
by POOPEE
Summary: I gazed at the sunset, happy to be with Sasuke. He still doesn't know how I truly felt of him. I liked him, a lot. I just wished I had the courage to tell him that. “Mica...” Sasuke trailed off. “Hmm?” I asked turning to him. .:A Sasuke Oneshot:.


Thats What I Get For Falling For You

.:Sasuke Oneshot:.

**As I sat under the shady tree out in the open training field, I couldn't help but think of the happy times I had with _him_. It seemed like forever since we first met. Now it all just seems like an amazing dream with a tragic ending. It always felt so right to be sitting next to each other after training together.**

"_I win." I declared as I pinned Sasuke to the nearest tree. Satisfaction filled my senses when I finally beat him in a match. I grinned widely when I saw his reaction. Sasuke glowered at my cheesy grin, which made me grin even more._

_Sighing, he pushed past my hold on his shoulders. "I guess so.." he admitted. He lied under a tall shadowed tree and closed his eyes. I smiled at how handsome he looked while closing his eyes. So, I decided to have a seat next to him. I watched his face waiting until his eyes opened to reveal his onyx globes._

_Sasuke finally opened his eyes after a few minutes, with a soft expression on his face. I returned his gesture with an innocent smile. I suddenly realized that the sun was just about to set, I didn't know that we've trained that long. I gazed at the sunset, happy to be with Sasuke. He still doesn't know how I truly felt of him. I liked him, a lot. I just wished I had the courage to tell him that. "Mica..." Sasuke trailed off._

"_Hmm?" I asked turning to him. A slight blush came to my cheeks when I noticed how close we were, our hands barely touching and his handsome face about five inches away from mine. Sasuke's eyes were staring at my purple irises in the most sweetest way that I thought that he was actually felt the same way that I feel about him._

**A tear rolled down my cheeks as I remembered the fond memory. I was happy with him.. at least I thought that I was. How could I have been so blind, it was all just an act. I thought that I could trust him with my heart but he only broke it in half, leaving me empty.**

_He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek gently while his beautiful onyx eyes bored into mine. He leaned in slowly, making the moment last. His lips were barely touching mine, leaving a gap the size of a quarter. His eyes slowly closed as he erased the tiny space between us. It was pure seventh heaven having his lips against mine and I didn't want it to end._

**The tears kept falling like a never ending river. "Why..." I whispered to myself.**

"_Where are you going?" I asked stopping Sasuke's path right outside the Konoha Gates. I glared at him when it looked like he wasn't going to reply. _

"_It's none of your business, go home." he said quietly, trying not to wake anyone. His gaze was averted toward the cracks on the ground, while my piercing gaze was on him trying to find any emotion in his eyes._

"_Your going to Orochimaru, am I not right?" I inquired. _

**I tried to stop the tears that seemed to never stop flowing, knowing that I shouldn't cry for him, I should stop and just forget all my memories with that jerk. But knowing that I'm just lying to myself can't make me forget.**

"_Where'd he go?!" asked Naruto frantically, shaking my shoulders._

_I only looked at the ground, letting the sadness I felt wash over me. "He left..." I trailed off, feeling the tears that were begging to be released sting my eyes. "He wants power, Naruto... Nothing will stop him.. So don't even try to track him down.."_

"_What are you talking about, Mica!?" Naruto interrupted. "Don't you love him!" _

_I tensed at the sudden change of subject. I did love him, but not anymore. All the feelings I had for him before is now locked up in a cage that I will never open again. "No.. I don't love him." I stated, still looking at the ground._

**Suddenly, the tears stopped. I didn't love Sasuke, not anymore. But why am I shedding tears for the boy I once gave my heart to? My eyes widened at the sudden realization. Heh, I guess I did love him. No matter how hard I try _not _to love him, I'll always no matter what. I feel so pathetic, loving the boy who shattered my heart to a million pieces, not even caring whether I shed so much tears that I cannot cry any longer.**

**I guess, thats what I get for falling for you, Sasuke. My feelings for you are permanent now, nothing will erase them. Not even my hatred for you.**


End file.
